Forgotten in Death
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "You'll lose everything." He kept watching me, eyes dark and emotions hidden from years of practice. "You'll forget about me."


**A/N: The blog I use to transfer stuff from one device to another just erased all the quotation marks of my work. Jerks. I oughta find another site, but I can't find a good place for a transfer from my iTouch to the internet, so now it'll all take twice as long… Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

"Is this what you want?" I shrieked, feeling my voice higher than I was hoping it'd be." Is this how you want it all to end, Kevin?" My voice had lowered to a hiss as I stared down at him, cold as ever. I wasn't giving him any mercy this time. No mercy. Nothing. He didn't deserve it. And if threatening him made him stop, then I'd torture him if I had to. Anything to get _my_ Kevin back.

His eyes were as black as night and unforgiving as always. But I could see the fear touching the corners of his lips, making him want to protest against me, making him want to get me to stop before I went over the edge like he had.

"Is this what you want?" I yelled one more time, quickly losing my patience. My true form had already been unleashed and Kevin was testing to see how far I'd go like this. And he was pushing my buttons in only a way that Kevin would know how. He always had a special way of making me want to hit him more than anyone else alive. Even more than Ben.

His face hardened again, turning stoic once more.

"As soon as I do anything in this form, anything too powerful, I'll forget. Is that what you want? You want me to forget about us? About what we had? About how much I used to love you? You want me to kill you and then live on like you never even existed?" A scowl twisted my features. I couldn't help but be furious with him. He was really getting on my nerves, playing with me like he was the cat and I was the mouse. But I had him pinned down just as well.

Because he actually seemed to pause and think about it. His mind froze and I saw the realization dawning on him as if it were the first ever sunrise. "Gwen..." he breathed, suddenly trying to get to his feet despite the bonds that Ben's barely managing to keep on him.

"You're a little late," I snarl at him, still looking down on my favorite Osmosian from above. "I told you to stop the first time, Kevin. We told you." I would've cried if I were in my human body. But I was grateful I wasn't. Kevin always told me that crying was a sign of weakness. Even if he was insane, he would know weakness when he saw it. "We tried and you betrayed us."

"What did I do wrong?" he howled, loud enough to shake the entire room of the underground system we had locked him away in. "I stopped drug traffickers. I stopped Argit from getting away again. And I got rid of Aggregor." His eyes were lit up with pure rage. "Now tell me, Gwen: what did I do wrong?"

I gave him a long cold, unwavering stare. I didn't even blink for the longest time. Then I managed to get myself to my senses. If I broke down, it was all over.

Ben had told me that if Kevin had any weakness, I was either me or his mother. And I was the first choice. We didn't want his mother involved if at all possible. So we were using me as practically human bait, trying to get him to release all the energy from the Ultimatrix so we could try and heal his mind from the trauma of it all. Because underneath it, he was still Kevin.

"You tried to kill people." I held a hand out, mana surging at my fingertips, ready to kill him without a second thought, without giving him just one more chance. Ben was done with him. And no matter how much I hated it, Ben was sometimes right.

Those eyes were staring up at me and I couldn't help but notice the small traces of sadness laced in his usually obsidian orbs. "You'll lose your humanity."

Those were the exact same words he had said last time I tried to end everything with my true form. We both knew it. But it would've saved lives. I could've saved the universe. I could've been able to finish it all off. But Kevin kept me clinging to my body and my life on Earth. Because I thought I had been in love with him back then. And I reflected on it later only to realize that I had always been in love with Kevin.

"You'll lose everything." He kept watching me, eyes dark and emotions hidden from years of practice. "You'll forget about me." Kevin looked to the floor, his ebony locks falling over his face. "I don't want you to forget, Gwen. Do anything you want to me. Just don't forget that I love you."

I let the mana die on my hand. I let my true Anodite form get covered up once more by my skin and by my true human self. And I let myself drop to the floor beside him.

Kevin looked up, his face betraying his slight shock. And I reached out and let one hand run across his crimson cheek. "Absorb my skin," I whispered, hoping the power would fall away if he just let it all go and focused on me. "I won't forget as long as you come back to me." Tears blurred my vision slightly but I could still see Kevin clearly. I want you to come back.

"You should've killed me," he said and looked away once more. His face isn't in my hand anymore.

"Don't make me do it, Kevin." I hate where he's taking this. "I don't want to have to use i-"

"Then don't," he growled. "No one's making you do it. Ben? Ben's worthless. You only have to answer to yourself, got that, Tennyson?"

And again, just as my hopes had risen, they crashed again faster than I could even dream of healing him. My skin slowly began to peel away once more, revealing the true energy beneath my human form. "You're going to make me forget," I tell him, once more rising into the air. "I can't let you stay like this and I can't help you. You only need to help yourself." I eyed him with daggers in my glare. "But I bet New York taught you that one."

He looks at me, a hiss on his lips. "Tennyson, I oughta-"

And I blast him. And every memory of our lives together faded in a snap. The first thing I knew when I woke up was that half my heart was missing and that some brunette kid kept screaming "GWEN!" at me.

* * *

**A/N: took horribly long to edit the quotation marks back in. I'm sorry if I missed something. I tried, but it was a bit hard… Please review. Thank you.**

**~Sky**


End file.
